Girl Cloth Malfunctions
by XxCupcakesarerealxX
Summary: Lots and lots of nudity! Imagine in anime form! Not an actual anima fanfiction!


Ashley and her friend, Macy, were going to the beach one summer day. The sun was shining brightly, the two 17 year old girls were dancing to the overly loud music in the car, and everything seemed perfect.

"I'VE GOT THAT SUMMERTIME SADNESS!" The two girls sung loudly along with the radio. They laughed when the other cars gave them weird looks.

"I can't wait to get to the beach!" Macy exclaimed as she smiled brightly with her mint green sunglasses placed upon her nose.

Macy was very pretty, she had tan skin, the brightest blue eyes you will ever see, and soft light brown curly hair. Macy was probably the most popular girl in school and her rack helped her move up the ranks. She played indoor volleyball and was the star outside hitter of Willow Wood High. He was downright perfect in everyone's eyes.

Ashley was Macy's best friend with the biggest rack ever. She had beautiful long blonde hair with deep forest green eyes. She wasn't as tan as Macy but she didn't burn in the sun. Ashley also played indoor volleyball and she played the position as back row. She was phenomenal at the sport.

The two teens finally arrived at the beach and grabbed all of their stuff then running off to the sand. Ashley and Macy finished up setting up their camp.

"Come on Mace! Let's go in the water!" Ashley complained to her best friend. Macy just laid on her pink and white striped towel under the light blue umbrella while reading her magazine.

"Mmm, later." Macy said while waving her lavender colored nails. Ashley pouted while crossing her arms.

"Fine! I'll just go by myself!" Ashley shot back with an amused tone in her voice.

Little did she know Ashley was smirking behind her magazine...

Ashley started to make her way into the water getting accustomed to the temperature of the sea. She heard a group of boys whistle and holler at her but she giggled and decided to show off. Ashley dove into the water to show off and swamp little ways away to when the water reached the top of her thigh. She came up and the boys looked at her in awe. The whistles and hoots came from not only the boys but almost everyone on the beach. Ashley giggled liked the attention and saw the group of boys taking videos and pictures of her. All of a sudden she saw her black bikini top and turquoise bottoms float up practically ripped up and dissolved.

Ashley looked down and made a horrified expression on her face. Her plump huge breast exposed themselves to everyone on the beach and vagina had a piece of seaweed over it that just slipped off. Ashley screamed making her boobs bounce up and down for everyone. She covered her vagina making her breasts look bigger then realized she didn't cover her boobies so she covered each with one hand.

Ashley quickly ran out of the sea listening to the hoots and hollers of the beach and quickly made her way to their camp out and grabbed her bag then ran into a changing room. Ashley sat down on the bench and breathed heavily.

Soon two teen boys ran in to the changing room with phones. They took a picture before Ashley could cover herself and took her bag and towel. Ashley face palmed as her face turned red.

"This day couldn't get any worse..." Ashley mumbled while covering herself. Then another teen boy came in with his phone.

"If you don't want your nudes on the internet then give me a show." He said. Ashley blushed red and covered herself as much as she could.

"No!"

"Fine it'll just go on Facebook..."

"Wait!" The boy paused.

"I'll give you a show."

"I get to tell you what to do."

"Fine..."

The boy smirked and his eyes averted to her huge boobs.

"Uncover." Ashley, reluctantly, removed her hands from her breasts and vagina.

"Now bounce up and down." Ashley started to bounce which made her boobs go all over the place.

The boy placed his hands on her boobs and started to grope them. Ashley bit back a moan.

Macy was laughing as she hide her face in her magazine. Ashely was standing stark naked for 10 minutes almost! Macy stood up and sighed. Macy felt a little breezy around her chest area but she ignored it, after all her bikini top was thin. Macy heard whistles hear the boys and she waved. The boys laughed and pointed to her chest. She frowned and looked down...she forgot she was tanning. Her boobs, which were bigger than Ashley's, were sticking out. Macy stood there frozen as everyone took pictures of her boobs. The boy walked out of where Ashley was and saw Macy's boobs. He whistled and laughed. Macy came to her senses and covered her boobs while screaming.

What an awful, and amazing, day it was at the beach!


End file.
